Hoenn Renace/Episodio 70
Episodio 70: Glee: The Musical!! En Ciudad Algaria Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Ke Hay publicooo! Archivo:Seviper NB.png: -usa colmillo venenoso- Archivo:Henry rockero.gifArchivo:Mia.png: (Ella ella eh eh eh) Opening * En el Concurso Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Otra vez esto ._.U Archivo:Presentadora concursos.png: Saben que Renuncio! Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Volvimos!! Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Y toca el Disco Morado! Disco Morado Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Presentamos a nuestros 3 Jurados Archivo:Roy_sprite.png: Hola Archivo:Profesor elm.jpg: Buenos dias Archivo:Fantina DP.png: Wojoooo * En camerinos Archivo:JessiLin2a sprite.png: Nos volvemos a ver! Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Creo que si.. Archivo:JessiLin2a sprite.png: ¬¬ * En el Escenario Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Los dejo con los que interpretaran esto! Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Henry y los Subordinados! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Ke Hay publicooo! Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Los dejo con Henry Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Comensemos Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: 5 4 3 2 1! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Ven te vas a Divertir!! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: 5 Sentidos! 5 Sentidos! Cuantos hay? Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Pues 5 Idiota!! -le lanza una pokeball- Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Publico dificil -se acomoda la corbata- Archivo:Mia.png: Volvi Henry! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Por fin! Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: Ahora Cantaremos Umbrella/Singin in the Rain Archivo:Henry rockero.gif: En Homenaje a Glee Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: -grita como una niña- Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Gleee!! Rulez!! Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Tom calmate! Archivo:GLEE - Singin' in the Rain Umbrella Lyrics + Download! (HQ) * Escenas Rapidas! Archivo:Seviper NB.png: -usa colmillo venenoso- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -girobola- Archivo:Quilava NB.png: -usa Ascuas- Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: -trueno- Archivo:Sandslash NB.png: -excavar- Archivo:Vespiquen NB.png: -atraccion- Archivo:Henry rockero.gifArchivo:Mia.png: You can stand under my umbrella Archivo:Henry rockero.gifArchivo:Mia.png: (Ella ella eh eh eh) Archivo:Henry rockero.gifArchivo:Mia.png: Under my umbrella Archivo:Henry rockero.gifArchivo:Mia.png: (Ella ella eh eh eh) Archivo:Henry rockero.gifArchivo:Mia.png: Under my umbrella Archivo:Henry rockero.gifArchivo:Mia.png: (Ella ella eh eh eh) Archivo:Jynx NB.png: -beso dulce- Archivo:Ninetales NB.png: -lanzallamas- Archivo:Beautifly NB hembra.png: -paralizador- Archivo:Koffing NB.png: -pantalla de humo- Archivo:Venomoth NB.png: -espora- Archivo:Grumpig NB.png: -usa terremoto- Archivo:Spoink NB.png: -usa encanto- Archivo:Snorunt_NB.png: -usa comillo hielo- Archivo:Swellow NB.png: -ala de acero- Archivo:Darmanitan NB.png -autodestruccion- * Termina la Cancion Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: -se saca la remera- Para ti Henry!! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: -le tira su remera- Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Incomodo.. Archivo:Brayan.png: ewe! Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Glee es lo Mejor y punto .3. Comerciales Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Los que pasaron son! Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Los 4 Primeros xDDD Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Pase! Archivo:JessiLin2a sprite.png: Era obio ke pasaria Archivo:Sora.png: Ale Paso :P Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Era Obvio xD Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Ahora sigamos con Henry y los Subordinados Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Mientras Ocurren las Batallas! Archivo:Mia.png: Este es mi Solo :P Archivo:Mia.png: Sueltenle Archivo:Glee Cast - Forget You (Lyrics) * 1° Round Archivo:Quilava NB.png: -usa rueda de fuego- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -girobola- Archivo:Quilava NB.png: -ascuas- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -girobola- Archivo:Quilava NB.png: -pantalla de humo- Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Vamos Jigli Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -usa metronomo- Archivo:Quilava NB.png: D= Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -Hiperrayo- Archivo:Quilava NB.png: =S Archivo:Quilava NB.png: @w@ * 2° Round Archivo:Seviper NB.png: -usa colmillo venenoso- Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: -envenenado- Archivo:Seviper NB.png: >=) Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: -rayo- Archivo:JessiLin2a sprite.png: Eskivalo! Archivo:Seviper NB.png: -eskiva- Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Alto ahí! Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: El Entrenador debe de tener 0 Contacto con el Pokemon! Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Descalificada! Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Pikachu Pasa a la Final! Archivo:JessiLin2a sprite.png: TWT Archivo:Seviper NB.png: ¬¬ * Ultimo Round Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -girobola- Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: -impactrueno- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -eskiva- Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: -eskiva- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -canto- Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: -dormido- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -metronomo- Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: -dormido- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -danza lluvia- Archivo:Liza_NB.png: ._.U Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: -despíerta- Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: >=( Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: D: Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.png: -girobola- Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.png: @w@ Archivo:PRESENTADORA CONCURSOS.png: Gana el Jigglypuff!!! Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Siiiii! * Afuera del Concurso Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Que Lindoooo Disco *w* Disco Morado Archivo:Eco HGSS.png: Los tienes toodos!!!!! Archivo:Liza_NB.png: Looseee!!!! Pokepalooza ahi voy!!!!! *-* Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Lo lograste... Lastima que Kimi no este aquí.... Archivo:Brayan.png: .... Archivo:Sora.png: Bueno Vamos a Pueblo Oromar... Necesito ir ahi... Archivo:Lucho_NB.png: Para? Archivo:Sora.png: Solo vamos, es algo importante..... (Creo que Tom y Ale son los elegidos...) Archivo:Brayan.png: Bueno te acompañaremos.... :D 'Ale ya tiene su pase para el PokePalooza y ahora esta a 1 medalla de ingresar a la Liga de la Region Hoenn... ¿Lo lograran?, a que se refería Sora con que serían los elegidos?... Foorget youu (8)... ' Esta historia Continuara... Categoría:Hoenn Renace Categoría:Episodios de Hoenn Renace